Tên hàng xóm nhà tôi
by dragonindigo
Summary: Translated fanfic: Hinata sống chung trong một khu chung cư với Sasuke. Hàng đêm cô đều tận mắt chứng kiến hắn ta ở cùng một cô gái mới toanh, tất cả đều bước vào với một nụ cười rạng rỡ để rồi khóc sưng hết cả mắt khi ra khỏi căn hộ của hắn vào hôm sau. Rõ ràng là hắn ta đang lợi dụng họ để thỏa mãn thú tính bản thân, và sẵn sàng vứt bỏ bọn họ sau khi đã hết giá trị lợi dụng. HXS
1. Chapter 1: Giới thiệu sơ nét về cuộc sốn

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to its author - chibismiles5266, I only own this translation.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Giới thiệu sơ nét về cuộc sống 'mới' của tôi**

Vào thời điểm này vài năm trước, tôi rời khỏi dinh thự tộc Hyuuga và đến sống trong một khu chung cư. Tôi yêu mến hầu hết những người hàng xóm ở đây, bởi họ đều khá im lặng, giống như tôi đây. Tất cả trừ một người, Sasuke là hàng xóm nhà tôi, cũng được vài năm rồi, nói chính xác hơn là 2 năm rưỡi.

Tôi dường như không biết nhiều về cậu ta, và thực tình thì, tôi cũng chẳng muốn biết về cậu ta làm gì. Cá nhân tôi nghĩ cậu là một tên khốn. Không chỉ bởi cậu ta lợi dụng mấy đứa con gái rác rưởi luôn đeo đuổi cậu ta để thỏa mãn thú tính của riêng mình mà còn bởi sau khi nghe được những lời tỏ tình từ bọn họ cái tên khốn máu lạnh đó sẽ đóng sập cửa ngay trước mặt bọn họ. Tôi đã được tận mắt chứng kiến từng người từng người một, từ khi họ bước vào cho đến lúc bị đá ra.

Thật khó để mà chấp nhận được điều này. Từng người bọn họ bị bỏ rơi sau khi đã hết giá trị lợi dụng... nó thật, nó thật là bệnh hoạn. Những đứa con gái đó đi xuống sảnh, khóc lóc bù lu bù loa cả lên. Tôi hiểu nỗi đau của bọn họ, không phải vì bản thân tôi từng phải trải qua, mặc dù thực tế thì cũng gần như thế. Phải chứng kiến cảnh ấy khiến tôi có phần chùn bước, sự tự ti trong tôi như bị chà đạp và phá hủy hoàn toàn, vì tôi biết điều đó có thể xảy ra với chính tôi đây. Dĩ nhiên không phải là với cậu ta, mà là với bạn thân của cậu ta kìa.

Qua chừng ấy năm, tình cảm tôi dành cho Naruto đã bắt đầu phai nhạt dần. Không phải tôi không còn thích cậu, nếu cậu mời tôi đi chơi, tôi sẽ đồng ý ngay. Chỉ là tôi không còn cảm giác cậu là tình yêu duy nhất của đời mình, mối tình đầu, phải, mối tình duy nhất... thì không. Biết đâu vẫn còn có người đang ở đâu đó chờ tôi, và tôi chỉ cần đi tìm người ấy mà thôi.

Đã ba ngày trôi qua và thực tình tôi thấy ngạc nhiên khi không phải nghe tiếng của một đứa con gái nào vừa khóc vừa chạy qua hành lang hết. Phải chăng Sasuke không có nhu cầu? Là thế hoặc là cậu ta đang vắng nhà để thực hiện nhiệm vụ.

Tôi bước xuống cầu thang, trên đường đến tòa tháp Hokage. Mới gần đây bà yêu cầu tôi có mặt. Tôi gõ cửa và đợi ngài cho phép tôi vào. Shizune xuất hiện và mỉm cười lịch thiệp. "Chào Hinata." Cô vừa nói vừa mở cửa.

"Chào chị." Tôi trả lời.

Tsunade, tức Hokage, nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đầy nghiêm khắc. Bà là một người phụ nữ rất khắt khe, rất đáng sợ. Bà có một bề ngoài đầy nữ tính nhưng tính cách lại vô cùng mạnh mẽ nam tính. Giọng nói của bà, cử chỉ của bà, và đặc biệt là cách bà uống rượu, không người phụ nữ nào có thể qua mặt nổi.

Tôi bước vào và khẽ cúi đầu. "Ngồi xuống đi," bà nói. Tôi gật đầu và ngồi vào chiếc ghế đặt đối diện ngài. Sau đó bà tiếp, "Hinata, tôi gọi cô đến đây hôm nay vì chúng tôi đang cần trợ giúp. Đội của Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura và Sasuke đang trên đường thực hiện nhiệm vụ..."

Tôi cười thầm trong bụng, tôi biết ngay là Sasuke đang làm nhiệm vụ mà. Cậu ta có lẽ không sao bỏ qua một ngày mà không làm tan nát trái tim của các thiếu nữ cho được. Tôi tạm gác cái suy nghĩ đó sang một bên và hướng sự chú ý trở lại người phụ nữ lớn tuổi trước mặt mình.

"Những gì tôi yêu cầu đó là cô hãy đưa tin cho bọn họ. Báo bọn họ rằng nhiệm vụ này không cần phải tiếp tục làm nữa. Sau đó đưa bọn họ trở về. Cô làm được chứ?"

"Vâng." Tôi trả lời ngắn gọn, không muốn phải kéo dài cuộc hội thoại thêm nữa.

"nhiệm vụ của cô bắt đầu từ bây giờ. Khi trở về nhớ nói bọn họ báo cáo lại cho Hokage. Nếu tôi thấy bọn họ, cô không cần phải đến gặp tôi nữa. Cô có thể ra về rồi đấy."

Tôi cúi chào bà một cách kính cẩn và đi ra.

Mất một tiếng rưỡi để tôi bắt kịp họ. Điều này thật vô nghĩa, tôi nghĩ nó rõ l2 tốn thời gian, nhưng liệu tôi có còn lựa chọn nào khác không chứ?

Tôi tỉnh dậy vào sáng sớm hôm sau, vì những tiếng thút thít. Tôi không thể tin nổi, thực sự không thể tin nổi. Chỉ mới, có lẽ mới có vài tiếng đồng hồ mà Sasuke đã kịp lên giường với một đứa con gái khác và đá cô ta đi. Tiếng thút thít ấy ngày càng lớn hơn, tôi thấy ấn tượng với việc đến giờ vẫn chưa có ai đi ra và bảo cô ta im lặng đi, nhưng rồi [i]cậu ta[/i] đã làm thế.

Lần này tôi kích hoạt Byakugan. Tôi quan sát từ phòng ngủ của mình khi Uchiha mở cửa và hạ mình xuống nói chuyện với cô gái đang rơi lệ. Cậu ta bắt đầu nói, khó mà nghe được, tôi nghiên người, cố dỏng tai nhưng chẳng ích lợi gì mấy vì tôi đang ở khá xa.

"Có khóc lóc cũng vô ích. Tôi sẽ không rủ lòng thương cảm chút nào đâu. Việc cô ngồi trước cửa nhà tôi cũng chẳng là gì cả. Tôi đã đi ra thật, nhưng chỉ để bảo cô ngậm miệng vào. Tôi nói xong rồi và tôi không muốn thấy cô ở đây nữa. Vậy nên biến đi, cô không cần ở đây làm gì." Cô gái đau khổ đứng dậy và chạy vội xuống hành lang khóc bù lu bù loa hết cả lên.

Tôi quan sát Sasuke đứng đó và quay đầu lại, đôi mắt cậu ta bất chợt chuyển màu, từ sắc đen không sức sống sang đỏ quạch muốn xuyên thấu tất cả. Tôi bật lùi lại trong ngạc nhiên, dựa lưng vào thành chiếc giường lớn. Cậu ta đang nhìn tôi, nhìn tôi!

Có gì đó cuộn lên trong dạ dày tôi. Cậu ta biết tôi đã nghe lén.


	2. Chapter 2: Số hiệu 24

**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to its author - chibismiles5266, I only own this translation.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Số hiệu 24**

Tôi cứ nằm trên giường như vậy cả tiếng liền, tấm chăn dày phủ trùm cả mặt. Đây là cách tôi tự khép kín và phòng vệ. Tôi khá chắc rằng cậu ta đã đi rồi, ấy vậy mà tôi vẫn có cái cảm giác cậu ta vẫn còn ở đó, nhìn tôi bằng đôi mắt đầy đe dọa ấy. Tôi sợ đến mức chẳng dám đứng dậy và tự mình kiểm chứng.

Sau hàng phút dài cố gom góp cho đủ dũng khí, tôi ngồi dậy, nhìn xuống tấm chăn đang đắp trên người mình. Tôi không dám ngước lên vì sợ phải đối diện với ánh mắt đáng sợ kia. Vẫn có khả năng cậu ta vẫn đứng đó, biết đâu là đang đợi tôi bước ra khỏi nhà là tấn công và giết quách tôi đi thì sao. Ai mà biết được một tên Uchiha có thể làm gì chứ !? Anh trai cậu ta đã điên loạn thế thì sao chắc được cậu ta không bị tương tự được?

Tâm trí tôi bắt đầu quay cuồng. Tôi không thể ở đây, trong căn hộ này... một mình được. Tôi cần có ai đó cạnh bên, tôi cần có nhân chứng!

Tôi nhanh chóng bật dậy khỏi giường, gây ra một tiếng động lớn. Vớ lấy cái quần, tôi "bay" ra khỏi cửa sổ. Bên ngoài hoàn toàn vắng bóng người, nhưng tôi không quan tâm... cho đến khi tôi nhận ra rằng mình sống trên tầng trên cùng của khu chung cư này. Tôi hướng về phía con phố lát đá và chạy lẫn vào đám đông.

"Này!" Có ai đó la lên đằng sau tôi. Tự nhủ không phải người ta gọi mình tôi không hề quay đầu lại. "Này!" ai đó lại tiếp tục la lên. Lần này tôi ngoảnh mặt lại để xem thử đó là ai, lòng tò mò không đoán định được kẻ cứ luôn mồm nói rõ to như thế.

Mắt tôi mở to kinh ngạc và toàn thân tôi như cứng đờ. Tôi không sao tin được. Bộ cậu ta thực sự biết tôi đã nghe lén sao? Và nếu quả thực là thế thì liệu cậu ta có nổi sùng lên đến mức lùng theo tôi và sẵn sàng xẻo cổ tôi ngay giữa đám đông như vậy không chứ? Chắc là đang giỡn đúng không! Tôi dường như chẳng có nghe cũng như thấy gì cái cuộc đối thoại đó cả, hoàn toàn không có gì hết á!

Tôi trợn trừng mắt quan sát Sasuke tiến tới bên mình. Hẳn bạn đã từng nghe cái câu, "chỉ một khoảnh khắc trôi qua mà dài như ngàn thu" hay đại loại vậy rồi chứ? Ờ thì, cuối cùng tôi cũng đã hiểu rõ cái câu ấy như thế nào. Bất thình lình mọi thứ quanh tôi như chậm hẳn lại khi tôi hồi hộp chờ cái chết.

Giờ thì cậu ta đang ở ngay trước mặt tôi. Tôi nhắm nghiền mắt lại lúc cậu ta đặt tay lên vai tôi. Thực đáng ngạc nhiên, tôi không hề thấy đau đớn gì. Mở mắt ra, từng – chút – một tôi thấy cậu ta gạt tôi qua một bên. Cậu ta đi vượt qua tôi. Quay qua tôi thấy cậu ta vòng tay quanh một con bé đứng ngay sau tôi và bước về phía đôi diện. Sau đó, cậu ta quay đầu, nhìn thẳng vào tôi, và bật cười.

Ôi, KHÔNG. Cậu ta không hề! Cậu ta không hề chỉ hành động đơn thuần như thế! Cậu ta biết tôi sợ, và cậu ta lợi dụng điều đó để chống lại tôi! Thực là một tên khốn thô bỉ!

Hàng giờ sau khi luyện tập cùng Kiba và Shino, tôi trở về nhà. Tôi đứng trước cửa cố lần tìm chìa khóa. Sau đó tôi sực nhớ tôi đã để quên chùm chìa khóa trên bệ bếp. Tôi thầm trách bản thân mình vì làm một chuyện quá sức ngu ngốc như thế. Vậy nên, cuối cùng, tôi chỉ biết ngồi đó, tựa lưng vào cánh cửa và nghĩ về những lựa chọn.

Vài khắc sau tôi nghe thấy một tiếng [i] "ping"[/i]. Tôi nhìn về phía thang máy và thấy người mà tôi căm ghét nhất cái làng này. Sasuke Uchiha và cô nàng "chân dài óc ngắn" mới của cậu ta. Tôi biết thực là kì khi nói như vậy song quả thực cô ta có lẽ là cô nàng quyến rũ nhất trong số những cô gái mà tôi đã từng thấy từ đó đến giờ. Tôi buông một tiếng thở dài và ngó lơ đi hướng khác. Đôi mắt xanh lục ngọc xinh đẹp của cô ta sẽ đong đầy những giọt lệ sau đêm nay cho mà xem.

Bọn họ bước ngang qua chỗ tôi, cô nàng cười khúc khích bởi những lời thầm thì mà Sasuke nhồi cho cô ta. Nếu bọn họ thực sự yêu nhau tôi sẽ nghĩ điều đó thực dễ thương và thậm chí còn thấy ganh tị với bọn họ nữa. Nhưng với cái tình trạng hiện thời mà nói thì tôi thực không bao giờ mong muốn cô gái ấy phải chịu cảnh thê thảm như trên.

Cậu ta mở cánh cửa ở cuối hành lang, không cách xa chỗ tôi là mấy. Chúng tôi sống ngay cạnh nhà nhau, chỉ có thêm mỗi một gia đình sống trên tầng này và họ đi du lịch suốt, hầu như chẳng ở đâ mở cửa và để cô gái bước vào trước. "Số 24..." Tôi vừa nói vừa thở dài. Hoàn toàn không biết rằng giọng mình có phần hơi to quá mức.

"Còn đếm cơ à?" cậu ta lên tiếng. Đôi mắt cậu ta chuyển sang sắc đỏ rực.

Tôi co rúm người lại ngay tắp lự, không biết phải chống chế sao. "M- M- Mình... ưm...m mm"

"Saaaaaasukeeeee!" tiếng cô gái ngâm nga vang lên từ bên trong. Tôi ngước lên nhìn cậu ta lần nữa và đôi mắt cậu ta đã trở lại sắc đen tuyền.

Tôi đứng dậy, phủi bụi trên quần áo và chạy về phía cái thang máy đã đóng. Tôi không cần đến nó tối nay.

Tôi trở lại vào sáng hôm sau hy vọng sẽ bỏ lỡ cảnh [i]số 24[/i] chạy dọc hành lang lệ tuôn như suối. Khi ôi bước ra khỏi thang máy tôi thấy [i]số 24[i] đi lại phía mình. Tôi bước sang một bên và cô chạy thẳng vào thang máy. Thực quá xá muộn cho cậu ta khi đuổi cô ta đi muộn như vậy. Có thể cậu ta lại cố tình đợi tôi về rồi mới thả cô ta đi không biết chừng.

Tôi bước tới cửa và mở khóa với cái chìa dự phòng Kiba đưa cho tôi.

"Cô đã ở đâu?" Cậu ta hỏi trước khi tôi bước vào trong.

Tôi hơi ngập ngừng trước khi trả lời, "Nhà Kiba." Tôi nói, không hề có dụng ý gì. Tôi ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy một tiếng hừ mũi thoảng qua. Tôi thực sự nghĩ có khi chỉ là do tôi tự tưởng tượng ra, vậy nên, tôi phớt lờ nó và bước vào.


End file.
